Wings of Fire Whirlstar's Adventures
by Waddles the Pig
Summary: So yeah... I add random 'clips' for comedy. and also the first few chapters will be short. And Brace Yourselves Waddles the Pig and Whirlstar are coming, and this site will be permanently affected by my weirdness. WARNING CHANGING OF FORMATS INCONSISTENTLY IN THIS STORY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and girls sorry I haven't placed a new story up. I was just not feeling very motivated for stories but now I will provide the adventures of Whirlstar (AKA: me). These are random short 'clips' of what I do for the sake of weak comedy. Now onto the Cringlands we go.**

During my many adventures breaking the fourth wall I had never actually had a character arc and was more of as a background character for releasing context on my powers or this AUs reality. So here we are in the theft of some tree because this needs comedy.

*At the forest*

"Hmmmm, this tree is mine," I claim as I use the power of writing to gain the tree and make it small enough to hide in a leather bag around my neck like at Jade Mountain.

"Um, what are you doing?" asked some random dragon for the sake of story I will call Blue (yes, I didn't return Blue, Cricket or Sundew back to Pantala, but I booted Swordtail there because he was just a background main character).

"Oh," I become flustered by this random act my writing skills didn't account for or that I am forming a paradox, "just borrowing a tree which will be circulated back to the forest through wood and timber eventually."

"So… you are stealing," Blue responded to my overly complicated lie of stealing,

"Uh… no?" I react to the reaction of Blue seeing me 'borrow' a tree.

"Ok," Blue responded to my lie and left while I kept taking the tree.

"How can I walk so well on all fours and fly effectively when I was Bipedal and had never used wings and powers before, oh wait I am the writer and author so I'm just great and I am not being sarcastic."

*End of this bad clip because I couldn't keep this awkwardness up*

*Book 8, while Turtle reveals how he only feels a bit cold and was only the _tiniest_ bit evil*

"Are you sure about your soul?" questioned Moon concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a bit cold and only the _tiniest_ bit evil," Turtle responded.

Me: *Busts open door with foot* OH, NO, YOU ARE NOT SAFE IN MY UNIVERSE B# *H!

"What were those symbols you literally said,"

"Huh, I cursed but I censored it so It can be seen by all audiences for people."

"NOW DIE,"

Me: *Closes door*

Turtle: *Runs into door*

Me: *Pulls Turtle away* You others didn't see anything.

**This was just a precursor of the true unrestrained chaos and randomness I can unleash on the Site, Brace yourselves… Waddles the Pig and Whirlstar are coming.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, welcome, and sorry for not posting in *checks watch* uh… no date and recording time on my watch only showing it so just forget about this gag. In this version of Whirlstar's Adventures I fight/battle the large and titan-like version of Darkstalker after I release him to see what storylines I can do. Also in this story my dragon form is also massive and titanic with all of my powers and Darkstalker is not invincible and not fully immortal, (he can live forever but can be killed by something else) but is highly resistant to damage, Moon has her mind reading revealed to the Jade winglet but not anyone else. Also he has the future and prophecy powers. I would say that I would refer to Whirlstar as I but it sounds too awkward, also this will be pretty awkward as I don't know how to write fights and also giant dragons which make other dragons of normal size appear the size of scavengers. This will be the longest story chapter I will have made. Many sub-chapters in this now let's go. Sorry for long intro card. Whirlstar can change his form to fit what he needs just to let people not get confused.**

**Chapter 1: Whirlstar**

A thud resonated through the halls as the students and teachers gazed out the windows to see what was happening. Some of them looking out the wrong side as the sound was all encompassing as the mountain academy decided to echo it. Just on the horizon a strange part of the air shimmered and looked out of place, suddenly a gargantuan claw emerged as it went down on the ground. "BY THE MOONS, WHAT WAS THAT!?" yelled a student as even more of the dragon emerged.

"Seems like it's a dragon-

"Oh, really I thought it was just an extremely large scavenger dressed in a dragon suit,"

"Be quiet, and it is most likely a Rainwing."

"How is it that big though? And it can't be big enough to cause that fudding sound from that far away."

Suddenly the dragon was closer but smaller, so it was more accurate to Darkstalker's size. "Hello, so what is happening?" Whirlstar said poking his head through the window near the library. Many of the group stood back, turned on their heels and walked quickly out or just straight up ran.

"What's happening?" Starflight asked worrying after he heard some students yell run, like how if Darkstalker was released and did the same thing.

"Nothing, Starflight, I am just asking to speak to Moon for a minute, Fatespeaker can you please ask her to meet me in the great hall," Whirlstar asked as he pulled his head out of the window.

"Um, I'll… get… her." Fatespeaker claimed as she slowly paced out of the library as she was still pondering why and how there was a giant Rainwing poking his head through the window and gave almost every dragon in the library was given a small heart attack.

"Thank you," he said grinning as he exited only to be greeted by a bunch of students staring at him mainly the extremely curious some of these watchers were Nightwings and Icewings along with a few Skywings, like one or two Sandwings, three-ish Mudwings and around 3 Seawings and Rainwings. "Oh, most of the school is out here well then, I am leaving and going to come back," his voice echoing to them and with their murmurs lifted off to find a treat for Moon, perhaps a mountain goat as she didn't mind it in Book 6, sure.

**Chapter 2: Moonwatcher**

Moon didn't know why Fatespeaker had called her as not even Fatespeaker knew all Moon could get from her mind was a muddled mess containing images of a Rainwing with his head through a window that looked like it was in a library. Kinkajou kept prancing around Moon wondering what was happening and wanting to see too as she only saw a shape that looked like a dragon fly past one of the windows.

"So why do you think Fatespeaker wanted to see you, Moon?" Kinkajou asked hoping for an answer.

"I don't know," Moon simply responded as she continued pacing toward the library or wherever Fatespeaker said, as Moon was still confused by the images in her head.

"Well did you get a clue in her head, as like, a super clear image of something and where to meet?"

_That's it_, thought Moon as she changed course and started to pace toward the great hall as some dragons ran past for some reason. "Hey, why are you running?" asked Moon to Coconut,

"There is a giant dragon in the great hall, I am going to the prey centre at least there is nothing odd going on there," Coconut responded leaving to go toward the prey centre.

"Hm, this sounds really odd and super weird," Kinkajou said, "like super odd, Coconut was running,"

"I thought you were referring to the mention of a giant dragon in the great hall, and not that Coconut was running," Moon stated.

"Oh yeah, that too, come on let's go, I wanna see who or what it is, come on." Kinkajou started tugging Moons wing as she sped up. As they entered the colossal dragon stared down at them, his eyes full of pleasure and slight joy at something working behind his mind. The colours on his scales swirling and bending,

"Hi, Moon and Kinkajou," he spoke as though he was meeting some old friends.

"Who are you and how do you know my name," Moon asked as the thoughts clicked in her mind and then he smiled again, an odd grin that showed a thousand plots and intricacies that he was planning, (they weren't that complicated).

"Oh, don't worry about that as I believe I appeared at that game of Truth or Dare you and the rest of the Jade Winglet played. Kinkajou how is your power of breaking the fourth wall going?"

"Um, great Whirlstar or ," Kinkajou responded. Whirlstar opened his Talon to reveal a mountain goat that he offered Moon.

"Uh… thanks, I guess," Moon said as she took the mountain goat,

"Blech, meat, that is super disgusting, I am getting some fruit, go on and have your conversation," Kinkajou stated as she left with her scales changing to a normal green to show her displeasure, (I searched this up on the wiki to be more accurate).

"So why did you ask Fatespeaker to bring me here?" Moon questioned.

"Well there are some reasons more convoluted and confusing than others, but I will tell you the main one in the sky when we are going flying, so I don't cause a panic amongst the Nightwings and Icewings," Whirlstar claimed earning a suspicious glare from an Icewing passing through the great hall.

The Icewing's reflective mind thought, _untrustworthy Nightwings, sneaking deceitful Rainwings, got to go request if Prince Winter could follow them as he is in their winglet_.

"Forget what they are thinking, ok Moon, now let's go after you finish your goat," Whirlstar claimed and with this he left out and start flying in a circle around the school while she just finished and just flew out to discuss the matter.

**Chapter 3: Winter**

Winter of course couldn't truly believe that a Rainwing would be as large as the other Icewing student claimed but he had to follow to see what was happening as it did sound suspicious and it could prove beneficial for the Icewings. As he entered the great hall, he just managed to see Moon fly out and according to Changbai, Moon was conversing with this Rainwing. He lifted off of the platform and tried his best to stay hidden, but it was hard as his pristine light blue and white scales reflected the light almost perfectly, like trying to hide fire in a night. He just reached the tree cover when he heard wing beats up ahead and managed to sneak a glance through the canopy at a swirling storm of colour graze right over it followed by a tail. _There_, he thought being thankful he had Skyfire and wasn't heard by Moon.

"Why are you here?" a questioning tone erupted in the silence as he stood there, Winter almost jumped out of his scales but turned to see a Seawing standing there.

"Just following something," Winter responded as he was wondering how a Seawing could sneak up on him.

"Oh, you mean the massive Rainwing that looks like a galaxy was flung on his scales, he went toward that mountain," the newcomer claimed being rather calm and unfazed by what was happening.

"How do you know that?"

"Oh, because I was following him and that Nightwing too."

"So do you know where they are going?"

"Um, no they are just flying around the mountains, chatting I guess is the proper word,"

"Fine, I will just follow them, but I don't care if I get caught," with this Winter spread his wings and launched out of the forest through the canopy and immediately spotted Moon in the distance looking at the other side of the mountain. He flew there as fast as he could, "Moon, who are you talking to?" he called as he got closer.

"Oh, um… Whirlstar, he is asking about a dragon and what I know about him!" Moon called back.

"Well, I might be able to help," Winter stated as he drew closer to the mountain side and Moon pointed him in the direction of this Whirlstar was waiting.

"Greetings Prince Winter what do ask of?" Whirlstar stated as he flew up and perched himself on a rock. This thing was not a dragon it was a titanic monster its talons large enough to carry a dragon away, giant wings that could level a scavenger's hut. Worst of all it was a Rainwing, and it acted like it was normal for it to be this big.

"Who are you looking for and why are you so large?" Winter responded snapping as he wanted to sound commanding, for his introduction to this beast.

"Oh I hope you don't overreact, but I am looking for the dragon whom you and your tribe call Darkstalker."

"BY THE MOONS AND GLACIERS! Why would you want to find such a dragon!?" As he said this Moon's wingbeats faltered because as far as Winter knew and guessed this Whirlstar hadn't actually mentioned the name of this dragon to Moon.

"Well, it's been fun, but I have a dragon to free, fight to start and storylines to finish, and avoid a fight about morality and the debate over freeing Darkstalker, I wish you both the best of luck." With this Whirlstar lifted off and started making a dash for a mountain near Jade Mountain Academy.

"We have to stop him, Moon, come one!" Winter yelled as he started to follow Moon seemed to be flying as hard as she could as though she wanted to see the Darkstalker freed. Winter's wings appeared as though they were a second tiny sun as he flapped his way toward the large dragon.

**Chapter 4: Darkstalker**

The darkness surrounded him, devouring, and having devoured his body so that he couldn't even see it. His Night Vision didn't help, but then he heard the thoughts of, _**MOON! Over here Moon have you found a way to free me?**_

_Well not precisely as someone else is freeing you it's just that they haven't thought fully of a way to do it. Also I can't see where you are as you don't know where you are._

Darkstalker looked into the future and saw a Rainwing there only with an Icewing and a Nightwing. Something was off from the image, it appeared that this Rainwing was towering over the other two seemingly being able to grab and carry them in his talons. He heard a loud crack and then a small ray of light popped through, but the area was too thin for him to squeeze out of this barren and depressing prison of stone.

**Chapter 5: Whirlstar**

Whirlstar had just cracked part of the mountain open with some writing power then he felt a sharp freezing pain through his tail and spine. Winter was targeting him, as though doing so would stop this plotline, _well it is already in play little prince_, Whirlstar thought. The passing thought was followed by flicking his titanic wings at him to try and swat him away gently and not hurt him. Winter flew right along the spine a very short flight as this form wasn't that big. Dodging the wings, he then started to breath the frost breath along the spine and started to cause one wing to become frostbitten on the joint and started to look like it would fall off. SNAP, the wing fell causing Moon to scream in horror at the gruesome sight. Winter was, of course, in shock as he hadn't seen something like this before.

"OW, WINTER!" Whirlstar roared so loud the school nearby some students flew around and saw the fight, rage was flooding over him. Revenge was all that filled his mind but then the rage left as shock overtook everyone's form. As would be expected watching a giant dragon lose its wing and watch it flop to the ground, causes some shock. "Forget this fight," he whispered and continued work against the mountain which almost appeared to be grinning at the situation, but it was just Whirlstar's imagination.

**Chapter 6: Moonwatcher**

_**Moon, what is happening up there I could hear a roar and then your mind shows a wing that has gone… white?**_Darkstalker commented on the scene. Moon was in shock not only had Winter caused actual pain to Whirlstar but actually caused a wing to fall off. Every impulse was screaming at her help Winter, help Whirlstar, fly away. She was pinned indecision causing her mind to blow a fuse. _**Moon, clam down okay, focus on my voice, **_Darkstalker mentioned in her mind, guessing that this wasn't that nice for him either. It worked her heartrate that would cause earthquakes was calmed and went on usually, but still a bit louder than he would like.

_Just, a wing… from the Rainwing, I mean Whirlstar snapped off from frost breath by Winter, the Icewing_, Moon replied after calming herself. Surprising Whirlstar just kept ignoring Winter as Winter was still divebombing him. More of the mountain came loose and tumbled down the mountain side crushing the plants below. Winter just managed to move away from a bolder and flew along the spine of Whirlstar once again to slice him with the serrated claws. More crimson blood erupted from the spine and oozed being sluggish from the ice.

**Chapter 7: Winter**

This dragon was resilient, not only did it not collapse from its pain and wounds it was still going through the mountain. "Ok, let's go for the legs then," Winter thought out loud and started to fly low to the ground when he heard the most disgusting and unsettling sound he looked up and saw the wing he caused to be snapped off pop out and be just as functional. All of the dragon's wounds were healing.

"Winter, Winter, Winter, I already have a plan set out and you cannot stop it," Whirlstar mused as he started to flap his wings creating a small whirlwind. Moon and Winter being pulled towards it and then Winter got snatched up by Whirlstar's talons along with Moon and then carried them away and dropped them off at Jade Mountain. His scales started to shift until he was invisible and so they just gave up while Moon stayed there, Winter went inside to fetch something he needed to calm him down. Studying Bandit would help, he also saw some kind of dragon in the distance with what looked like it had… four wings? Was probably his imagination.

**Chapter 8: Whirlstar**

"Finally, a crack large enough for Darkstalker to fit through, thought we would all lose the plot of this story," Whirlstar stated as he saw Darkstalker cross through the crack, grazing his dust covered scales and transparent skin. "Oh, you look ghastly, Darkstalker, here this should help," Whirlstar stated as he frantically waved his talons and made Darkstalker look normal like a Nightwing if you used the increase size function on images but less pixilated.

"What? The eternal hunger is gone, I feel like I did when I was around six or was it seven? Either way I am free," Darkstalker celebrated by looking up at the sky and letting loose a small amount of flame.

"I can't choose or know how to write the start of fight scenes so, let's fight,"

"No,"

"Let's fight,"

"No,"

"Let's fight,"

"You will keep doing this until I fight you won't you,"

"Let's fight,"

"FINE," yelled an extremely agitated Darkstalker, and audience, as he lunged at Whirlstar, teeth bared. Whirlstar side stepped away from the attack and scratched the side of Darkstalker.

"Come on, where is that ferocious monster that everyone states you are, or am I messing up my stories?" Whirlstar mocked as he, side stepped another furious blow from Darkstalker.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't worry about it," following this Whirlstar was punched directly on the snout causing blood to slowly trickle from it. "oh, the puppet fights back, huh? Welp, I say what I need to say, and play who I need play."

"BY THE MOONS, SHUT UP ALREADY," Darkstalker roared and then sliced one of Whirlstar's talons off as he tried to side-step as he forgot about Darkstalker's visions.

"Now, that's a lotta damage," said Whirlstar as he stated the obvious and stared at the blood-covered stump. "Let's add a little more," Whirlstar followed this up by pushing the stump into Darkstalker's mouth then, CRACK! The hand regrow and punched into the back of Darkstalker's throat creating the most disturbing image and sound imaginable so much so that the author is cringing right now while writing this.

**Chapter 9: Darkstalker**

This is disgusting and how was this dragon not flinching at the pain and then suddenly the talon punched him in the throat. He was physically sick from the dragon blood seeping into him and he was going to be sick but, this dragon was planning to attack again after smirking as though this was amusing. "You are disgusting and disturbing, you know, that right?" Darkstalker said as he spat out the talon. The look of disgust was even more so as the new talon was not a Rainwing's but instead an… Icewing's? "I have been waiting and writing this all week maybe even two, so make it good," the monster stated, as it was no longer even a dragon.

"What are you talking about, you are the definition of insanity, why can't you just be normal!" Darkstalker screamed in a battle panic as he was expecting venom maybe even some camouflage not a blood covered stump punching him in the mouth followed by being punched in the throat with an Icewing talon. "Nope, just no, not going to continue this fight because I think I am going to get sick from that move you pulled," Darkstalker commented.

Following this Whirlstar swiped at him with one of his outstretched talons, (the Rainwing one). Darkstalker dodged this swipe but saw a Seawing go flying after they punched each of them. The Seawing, or Seaweed according to their mind just crashed to the ground and started to walk away seemingly having sprained their wing. Well, they lived and that is good, Whirlstar stared as though he just blew up one of the moons. He seized this moment and blasted a stream of fire at Whirlstar, his wings covered his face and then started to crumble to ash. This action of his was greeted in kind by a stream of venom, which was spat at him in Whirlstar's vengeful fury.

All of the membrane on Darkstalker's wing sloshed off and as he fell on his buckled legs, pain singing its twisted opera, followed through with a slice down his side, he saw it coming but the pain stuck him and stopped him from moving. _Take that_, Whirlstar mocked as a sharp laugh in his mind started him to yell in desperation,

"STOP IT, stop, stop, stop. You sadistic psychopath!"

"I am not sadistic, I just am pleased the story is almost over, I wouldn't have used my venom, but you used fire and you have prophecy and mind reading powers stronger than others and also you are resistant to damage pretty well. So it is fair I get regeneration, venom and also camouflage."

"That is a poor excuse, but come on, you are the very definition of a male 'Mary Sue' because you are too strong."

"Welp, the author can't die in their own story if I die the universe of this story and others, I have created die too," Whirlstar countered and with this started pacing slowly at him reaching out the Icewing talon that looked too out-of-place for this psychopath to have.

**Chapter 10: Whirlstar**

Whirlstar had finally won, sure he had lost a lot of blood and sure he had to use some unfair tricks, but he had won. The wings of his were ash, only the skeletal joints remained leaving the sharp claws on the end like spikes to stab people but always silenced from battle. The claws itching for blood and slaughter, the story though arguing for something more peaceful, but it was barely winning after the mention of burnt wings and bleeding. So with a snap of his claws which would be impossible, but we are rolling with it, he turned Darkstalker into a terrible fate being Peacemaker, however Whirlstar didn't talk about how 'morality is subjective', and changing dragons is 'wrong'.

With this Whirlstar went to his normal size and turned into the normal size of a Rainwing and continued resting after his battle. Oh, Peacemaker went into the area where Darkstalker and Fathom were in the last chapter of another story of mine. But anyway, Whirlstar was sure that Clearsight would be pleased that imminent doom and Icewing genocide was averted by a massive fight against a heavily nerfed Darkstalker.

**The End, thanks for reading this incredibly long chapter of mine, following Wrongful's first chapter of 'Green Moon Eyes' I haven't used my account in months and then drops a 3K+ word story on a small story of mine. Sorry for the possible cringe and dark themes but hey, I wanted to try something unique. That is it for me Waddles the Pig and Whirlstar out.**


End file.
